Fairy Tail, chapitre 462 et 463, Battlefield et Tapis Noir
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: One-shot basé sur les chapitre 462 et 463 du manga. La guerre contre Alvarez fait rage. Fairy Tail met en place un plan d'attaque. Mais quels seront les sentiments de Carla quand elle apprendra avec toute la guilde que Natsu a disparu ? Natsu...Mais surtout Happy. Comment réagira-t-elle à cette absence ? Le percevra-t-elle comme une trahison...Ou comprendra-t-elle son choix ?


**Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ? C'est enfin la rentrée pour moi ! :) Voici mon nouveau texte ! Comme pour chaque rentrée, c'est une interprétation d'un chapitre ! Cette année ce sera les chapitres 462 et 463 ! Je vous conseille de les relire avant de passer à la lecture de mon texte !**

 **Je tenais également à m'excuser pour ma longue absence. C'est juste que cela devint dur de tout gérer. Entre la Terminale, les cours, les concours que je dois préparer, la musique, les devoirs et l'écriture...Je ne m'en sors plus ! C'est trop dur ! Je suis sincèrement désolée mais je n'ai pu faire autrement cette année que de poster qu'à partir du mois de novembre. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de mettre un peu l'écriture entre parenthèse cette année mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix! :( Je posterais donc chaque mois de novembre à mars à partir de cette année pour pouvoir me consacrer au BAC !**

 **Voici donc mon interprétation des chapitres 462 et 463: Battle Field et Tapis Noir. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! :) Et...Vive le CaPpy ! ;)**

* * *

 **PDV Carla, guilde de Fairy Tail.**

Un nouveau jour se levait. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la guilde. Il y régnait une ambiance étrange. Au premier abord l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était joyeuse mais en y regardant de plus près on y devinait aussi une ambiance pesante. La menace qui planait toujours sur nous. Dans les sous-sols même de la guilde, une des 12 de l'empire d'Alvarez. C'était l'ultime provocation. Nous avions délibérément provoqué l'Empeur d'Alvarez...Qui n'était autre Zeref lui-même ! Le mage noir ayant vécu pendant plus de 400 ans et l'amant de Mavis: le Démon Absolu.

En parlant de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés, elle était assise sur le bar et organisait notre stratégie en formant plusieurs équipes. Pourtant dans son regard, je voyais...De la tristesse. Une profonde tristesse. Pour elle, la vie n'avait pas de prix. Elle ne voulait pas tuer. Elle ne voulait pas tuer plus de personne qu'elle n'avait déjà tuer dont la mère du maître actuel: Makarof. En voulait-il à Mavis d'avoir tuer sa propre mère, Rita Drear ?

Je regarda le maître mais la seule chose que je vis dans son regard vis-à-vis de Mavis fut...Du respect ? Oui, un profond respect voir même...De l'admiration ? Maître...Allons bon, comme le dit Polyussica vous êtes désespérant !

Mais alors que Mavis se morfondait, Laxus intervient et lui rappela son devoir...Celui de protéger les membres de la guilde ! Il nous rappela à tous la douleur endurée par nos camarades: Freed, Evergreen et Bixlow ainsi qu'Ichiya. Leur douleur était la nôtre. Aussi vive et prenante soit elle. Ils s'étaient battus fièrement pour nous protéger, nous et la ville de Magnolia, alors nous les vengerons avec dignité! Moi aussi, je prendrais part à ce combat pour venger mes précieux camarades, en tant que membre de Fairy Tail ! Je ne laisserais pas entacher le nom de Fairy Tail ! Je me battrais ! Même si l'issue de ce combat était recouverte d'une épaisse brume...

Je posa un regard à la jeune fille qui était à côté de moi. Elle était magnifique vêtue d'une robe blanche et rouge avec un petit gilet par dessus. Ses longs cheveux bleus relevés en deux couettes. Elle arborait un sourire magnifique tout en observant la guilde réuni en entière depuis si longtemps.

Soudain, elle posa un regard sur moi et me dis en souriant:

-« Nous nous battrons aussi, Carla. »

Elle avait dit cette phrase tellement calmement. Comme si c'était une évidence. Et pourtant l'on pouvait aussi ressentir…Une volonté immense. La volonté incommensurable qu'elle avait de vouloir protéger ses camarades.

-« Oui, Wendy. Nous battrons…Pour protéger nos camarades. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Et pour protéger Magnolia. » Rajouta-t-elle.

Et nous sourîmes mutuellement. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'une d'entre nous ressentait. Nous étions ensemble depuis toujours et nous le resterons. Notre lien était plus fort que tout. Même plus fort que la mort ! En effet, nous n'avions pas peur de mourir car si nous devions mourrir…Nous mourrons ensemble ! Quoi qu'il se passe.

Mais c'est alors que des informations capitales arrivèrent: l'ennemi progressait de plus en plus.

Une question me passa alors par la tête: Allions-nous réussir à arrêter Zeref ? Nous n'étions qu'une guilde de mage et lui...L'allégorie du mal ! Est-ce que l'on ne se lanceraient pas dans un combat dont l'issue...Était déjà déterminée ? Étions de taille face à Zeref ? Nous avions vaincu ses démons mais...Ils n'étaient rien de plus que ses créations, ses pions ! Et là...L'affronter directement. Affronter cette puissance colossale que nous avions vu de nos propres yeux sur l'île Tenro ! Cette puissance tellement...Tellement...Etouffante ! Pouvions-nous vraiment le vaincre ?

Soudainement la nouvelle se répendit que Saberthooth et Blue Pagasus faisaient marche vers le front tandis que Mermaid Heel et Lamia Scale tentaient de reprendre le port d'Hargeon. L'espoir revenait petit à petit dans nos cœurs.

Et c'est alors que nous réalisâmes que...Nous n'étions pas seuls. Toutes les autres guildes de mages étaient avec nous...Non, tout le monde magique était avec nous. Devant la menace, le monde magique s'était uni pour ne plus faire qu'un. Et ceux qui menait cette alliance qui, quelques années auparavant aurait parut improbable vu les rivalités entre les différentes guildes, c'était nous. La première guilde du royaume de Fiore...Fairy Tail ! Nous allions protéger le monde magique contre Zeref. Nous ne pouvions laisser notre patrie entre les mains d'un...Assassin ! Nous allions nous battre et triompher !

-« Il faut aller les aider ! » S'écria soudainement Romeo.

-« Mais bien sûr ! Tout le monde, nous allons nous séparer en équipe ! Ecoutez bien ! » S'exclama maître Mavis.

La première équipe était composé de Mirajaine, Lisanna, Elfman, Lévy, Gajeel et Lily. Nous n'avions aucun soucis à nous faire pour eux. Tout irait bien. Mirajaine s'était entraîné d'après ses dires...Je plains leurs adversaires. L'utilisatrice de Satan Soul n'avait aucune pitié. Quand aux autres, ils avaient chacun beaucoup de potentiel magique. Et Gajeel était un Dragon Slayer, un atout incommensurable. Et puis...J'avais plutôt un bon pressentiment. Quelque chose qui me disait que tout irai bien pour eux.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis appeler mon nom avec celui de Wendy, Grey, Juvia, Laxus, Natsu et...Happy !

Happy...Je m'autorisa un petit sourire tandis que mon cœur se souleva avec joie et soulagement dans ma poitrine. J'allais avec lui, j'allais pouvoir le protéger. Happy, fais-moi confiance. Si je m'étais tant entraîné c'était pour pouvoir te protéger.

Happy...L'Exceed bleu qui m'avait toujours protéger. Que ce soit ici ou à Edolas. Que ce soit dans les couloirs du château d'Extalia ou dans celui de Crocus. Que ce soit contre notre peuple ou contre des mages puissants. Qu'importe l'ennemi, il était toujours là devant moi à faire barrage de son propre corps pour me protéger. Il était prêt à donner sa propre vie pour sauver la mienne. Il le ferait sans hésiter. Alors que je n'avais rien de spécial ! Rien qui puisse justifier le fait de sacrifier sa vie pour la mienne. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'une petite Exceed blanche sans grand intérêt. Je ne possédais qu'une pauvre capacité latente : celle de voir l'avenir. Et pourtant, moi qui n'avait rien, il m'avait fait sentir, dans ces moments où il me protégeait...Il m'avait fait sentir spéciale ! J'avais eu l'impression d'être ce qu'il avait de plus précieux à protéger. J'avais eu l'impression d'être un être unique et non pas une simple mage. J'avais eu l'impression...D'être importante ! Et cette impression...Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. La façon dont Happy m'avait fait sentir...Personne appart lui de pouvait le faire. Lui et son éternel sourire. Lui et ses éternels blagues. Lui et ses éternels fou rires. Lui et ses éternelles répliques. Lui et son éternel simplicité. Lui et son éternel courage. Lui et son éternel façon d'être. Lui et son éternel bonne humeur. Juste...Lui !

Et c'est pour ça qu'à mon tour je voulais être capable de le protéger. Je voulais protéger tout ça. Je voulais le protéger. Je voulais le protéger comme il m'a protéger. Je ne voulais plus être protégée comme une petite fille, je voulais moi aussi à mon tour être capable de protéger les êtres que j'aimais et plus seulement Wendy. Je voulais aussi le protéger. Je voulais être capable de protéger mes camarades. Je voulais être capable de protéger les Exceeds.

J'avais toujours tout enduré seule depuis mon plus jeune âge. Mes visions plus troublantes les unes que les autres et que je prenais pour ma mission. Le fait de se dire de n'exister pour qu'une seule chose: tuer. Le fait de n'être qu'un outil. Un vulgaire outil...Une machine. Et non pas un être sensible rempli de sentiments.

Je devais être forte. Je devais protéger Wendy de mes congénères. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Wendy, la seule qui m'ai prise pour un être sensible, ma seule amie, ma Wendy, se faire tuer. Je devais être forte pour la protéger. Je devais me méfier de toute chose. Toutes choses qui pouvait lui faire de mal. Et ma Wendy qui était tellement innocente...Qui ne voyait pas à quel point ce monde était dur, cruel, injuste, barbare, horrible, infâme et impitoyable. A quel point il était hideux !

Je n'aimais pas le monde dans lequel je vivais. Je n'avais pas ma place dans ce monde. Je n'étais pas censée vivre là. A Earthland. Personne ne tenait à moi comme je tenais à Wendy. Je n'étais pas indispensable dans ce monde.

Et pourtant...Quand Happy est venu et m'a défendu au péril de sa vie contre les Exceeds, il ne m'a seulement protégé...Il m'a offert une place dans ce monde et au fur à mesure de nos aventures il m'a fait découvert à quel point le monde pouvait être beau. Mais peut-être me semblait-il beau car je le voyais alors que j'étais à ses côtés ? Peut-être bien.

-« Nous allons pouvoir nous battre aux côtés de Cherrya ! » S'écria soudainement Wendy.

Je sursautai sortant de mes pensées et en voyant le grand sourire sur le visage de ma petite dragonne, je souris à mon tour et murmura :

-« Les Sky Sisters seront de nouveaux réunis. »

-« Oui ! » S'écria-t-elle en rigolant.

Mais c'est alors que Grey parlant quelques instants auparavant de Lyon avec Juvia s'écria :

-« Hein ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Natsu ? »

Sa question alerta tout le monde et plusieurs exclamations fusèrent :

-« Natsu ! T'es où ? »

-« Vous déconnez ? Disparaître à un moment pareil ! »

-« Trouvez-le tout de suite ! »

-« Natsuuuuuuu ! Où tu te caches ? »

Natsu…Avait disparu ? Je me mis à le chercher dans toute la guilde avec tous les autres mais nous ne trouvâmes aucune trace de son passage. Pourtant…Il était là ce matin ! Où était-il passé ?

Je tournai la tête, dans l'espoir de le trouver, mais je vis...Lucy qui regardait par la fenêtre avec un air tellement triste et soucieux sur son visage ! Lucy… Raah, je vous jure, ce dragon slayer, la laisser toute seule !

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis une voix grave et forte s'exclamer :

-« Natsu va certainement bien. »

Wendy et moi nous nous retournâmes et nous aperçurent…Erza ! Elle était couverte de bandage et se déplaçait à l'aide d'un bâton.

-« Je vais vous accompagner à sa place au Sud. J'y verrais Kagura. » Nous dit-elle.

-« Erza-san ! Avec ses blessures ? » Interrogea Wendy avec une telle détresse dans sa voie.

-« Erza… » Murmurais-je, impressionnée par sa force de vivre.

Mais tout irait-il bien pour elle si elle venait avec nous ? Elle était la reine des fées, notre mage la plus forte mais…Ne risquerait-elle pas d'y laisser la vie avec de telles blessures ?

Maître Mavis et maître Makarov finirent bientôt d'arranger les différentes équipes et il fut décider qu'Erza viendrait avec nous tandis que Lucy et Cana garderaient la prisonnière ici même et que le reste des mages défendraient la guilde.

Cependant il restait maintenant le problème des forces de l'Est et de l'Ouest mais surtout…Le problème de Zeref. Qu'allons-nous faire face à lui ?

Mais alors que tout le monde s'enlisait dans la panique et que tout le monde murmurait que personne ne s'en sortirait vivant, maître Mavis déclara :

-« En ce moment, l'Est est notre plus grande menace. De ce fait, nous devons les intercepter en face-à-face avec nos plus puissantes forces ! »

Des murmurent retentirent immédiatement :

-« Nos plus puissantes forces ? »

-« Natsu est porté disparu ! Erza est mal en point ! Laxus va au Sud ! Gajeel au port Hargeon avec Mira ! Qui nous reste-il ? »

-« Le maître va se battre ? »

-« Qui ça ? Maître Makarof ou maître Mavis ? »

Mais Mavis les fit taire en frappant dans ses mains avant de s'exclamer :

-« Cette équipe est le top du top de Fiore, j'ai nommé…Les Quatre rois célestes d'Ihsgar ! »

Et c'est alors qu'un sentiment d'espoir remplit nos cœurs. Les Quatre rois célestes d'Isgar étaient de notre côté…Plus rien de pouvait nous arrêter ! Ils avaient une chance de repousser God Selena et Zeref ! A eux quatre plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter !

God Selena…Même s'il n'était qu'en réalité trois, Jura était avec eux. Pour avoir vu Jura se battre et avoir fait équipe avec lui lors de l'alliance des guildes contre Oracion Seis, je savais que c'était un homme de haute stature sur qui on pouvait compter. Et sa force…Même s'il avait perdu lors des grands jeux magiques contre Luxus, quand planait une menace réelle au-dessus de lui, il était invincible. Je l'avais aussi beaucoup côtoyé à Lamia Scale. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas la compétition (i les légumes d'ailleurs mais passons…) et je savais qu'il méritait largement son titre de « mage humain le plus fort ». Je savais qu'il se débrouillerait.

Nous avions peut-être au final une chance de l'emporter…Surement ! Avec eux à nos côtés, c'était jouable ! Je sentais l'espoir remplir mon cœur à vitesse grand V. Wendy se jeta dans mes bras et nous fêtâmes cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Fiore contre Alvarez…Fiore avait une chance de l'emporter ! Les mages saints s'occuperaient de Zeref et de God Selena tandis que les membres de Fairy Tail les plus puissants se chargeraient des 12 d'Alvarez ! C'était jouable ! Après tout, Erza en avait déjà battu un et nous avions un autre en otage ! Cette bataille…Nous la remporterons !

-« Hé ! Regardez ça ! » S'écria soudainement une voix.

-« C'est Natsu ! Nous l'avons enfin trouvé ! » S'exclama quelqu'un d'autre.

Allons bon…Où avait bien pu aller cet idiot de Dragon Slayer tout seul ?

-« Carla… » Murmura Wendy soudainement en me faisant signe.

-« Oui ? » Répondis-je, surprise de la tête que faisait ma meilleure amie.

Mais c'est alors que quelqu'un s'écria :

-« Il avance à une vitesse incroyable ! »

Je me gelai sur place. Il avançait à une vitesse incroyable. Une vitesse incroyable…Ce ne pouvait être que lui ! Happy ! Happy était avec Natsu ! Happy transportait Natsu ! Mais…Vers où ?

Je me retournai violemment et joua des coudes parmi la foule pour apercevoir un point sur la carte. Effectivement il se déplaçait à une vitesse extraordinaire. Une vitesse que seul Happy pouvait supporter…Mais à ce rythme il allait épuiser toutes ses réserves de magie ! Mais dans quel plan foireux cet imbécile de Dragon Slayer du feu avait-il entrainé Happy ? Mais dans quelle situation ces deux là s'étaient-ils mis ? Que comptaient-ils faire ?

-« Ne me dîtes pas qu'il… » Commença le maître.

Mais vers où se dirigeaient-ils ? Pour que même le maître s'inquiète pour eux à ce point ! Quelle idée tordue avaient-ils eu ?

-« Natsu ! » S'écria soudainement Lucy, en panique.

-« Non, ne me pas qu'il prévoie de… » Murmura Grey..

-« L'idiot ! » S'exclama Gajeel.

Une vague de panique s'empara alors de moi. Mais vers OU ces deux idiots se dirigeaient-ils ? Quelle bêtise allaient-ils faire ? Bon Dieu, je n'en pouvais plus ! Vers où se dirigeaient-ils ! OU ! Quelle idée avaient-ils bien pu avoir pour que tout le monde s'arrête en plein milieu de ce conseil de guerre ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiétait-il pour eux ? Pourquoi ? Happy…Dans quoi t'étais-tu encore embarqué ?

-« Mais vers où est allé Natsu-san ?! » S'écria soudainement Wendy.

Tout le monde se retourna et la regarda avant que Luxus ne prenne la parole.

-« Wendy…Natsu est parti affronter Zeref. » Lui dit-il.

L'annonce me tomba dessus comme le couperet d'une guillotine et me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Mon cœur se mit à s'accélérer et je me mis à transpirer. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids et je failli en tomber par terre. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je mis mes deux mains sur ma bouche et je m'écriai d'une voix pleine d'angoisse que seule Wendy put entendre :

-« Happy ! »

Happy et Natsu allaient-ils vraiment affronter Zeref ? Le mage noir ! Celui âgé de plus de 400 ans ! Le pire adversaire que personne ne pourrait jamais avoir ! Et ils allaient l'affronter à deux ! Happy...Il allait surement se faire tuer ! Il allait mourir ! Zeref n'avait aucune pitié ! Ils ne pourront pas battre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps à eux seuls ! C'était impossible ! Happy allait mourir ! Mourir ! Allez affronter Zeref comme ça ! Sur un coup de tête ! Mais à quel point était-il inconscient ? Commment avait-il pu acepter d'emmener Natsu ! Comment ?

Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne nous avaient-ils pas prévenu ? Pourquoi Happy, sachant qu'il partait vers une mort certaine...N'avait-il pas tenu à me dire au revoir ? Ne comptais-je donc pas pour lui ? Encore une fois ! Il ne m'avait pas laissé de mot non plus quand il était parti avec Natsu après la bataille de Tartaros. Encore une fois il ne m'avait rien laissé...Sauf que là, je ne le reverrais plus jamais ! Happy...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'aviez-vous prévenu personne ? Pourquoi aviez-vous décider d'aller affronter Zeref tout les deux ? Ne comptiez-vous donc pas sur nous ?

-« Natsu a-t-il l'intention de faire face à Zeref tout seul ?! » S'écria Max.

-« C'est trop imprudent ! » S'exclama Droy.

Happy…Te reverrais-je même un jour ? Tu étais parti comme ça, sans même un instant pensé à moi ! Je te déteste, idiot ! Pourquoi m'avais-tu laissé derrière ? Et comment avais-tu pu croire que toi et Natsu aviez la moindre chance contre Zeref ? Le seul sort qui vous attendait c'était la mort !

-« On change de stratégie ! Allons-y ! » S'écria Grey.

Changer…De stratégie ? Allons-y ? Allons…Les rejoindre ? Les protéger ?

Un match à mort, Fairy Tail VS Zeref ? C'était bien trop imprudent ! De la folie ! Nous allions tous y laisser la vie ! Nous ne pouvions acculer Zeref ! Ni même le tuer !

Mais alors qu'il y a quelques années j'aurais tout simplement refusé d'aller dans un combat dont l'issue certaine était la mort, je déployai mes ailes…Prête à aller sauver Happy. Attends-moi Happy ! J'arrive te sauver !

Mais c'est alors qu'Erza s'écria :

-« Attendez ! Nous allons nous déplacer selon le plan du premier ! Laissons Zeref à Natsu ! »

P-Pardon ? M-Mais ! Laissez Natsu et Happy tout seuls face à Zeref ! C'était de la folie ! C'était les abandonner ! Happy ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter de ne pas te voir tous les jours. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir ton beau sourire, d'entendre ton rire, de voir tes beaux yeux noirs pétillants, de rire légèrement à tes blagues et rattraper tes bêtises. Et puis…Si tu n'es pu là qui me protégera ? Qui m'offrira du poisson tous les jours ? Qui me donnera le courage nécessaire pour continuer ? Qui me remettra sur le droit chemin lorsque je m'égare ? Qui balayera mes doutes et mes craintes ? Qui me rassura ? Qui sèchera discrètement mes larmes ? Qui me donnera de l'espoir ?

Si tu n'es pu là, Happy…Qui fera tout ça pour moi ?

-« T'es sérieuse !? Nous parlons de Zeref là ! Il a le livre d'E.N.D avec lui, tu sais ! » S'écfria Grey.

-« Natsu a dit qu'il avait une technique pour vaincre Zeref alors…Il s'en sortira. » Dit-elle posément.

Mais c'est alors que Grey se dirigea vers elle et s'écria tout en rapprochant leurs visages et en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux :

-« Tu as beaucoup trop confiance en lui, Erza ! »

Confiance…Oui c'est ça, confiance ! La confiance ! Je ne comprenais pas jusqu'alors mais tout s'éclaire. Depuis le début j'avais faux. Faux sur toute la ligne. Je ne pensais qu'à moi. Qu'a ce que je pouvais ressentie. Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à comment pouvait se sentir Happy et Natsu. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à leurs sentiments ! Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde qu'eux aussi est envisagé la perspective de mourir dans ce combat !

Pourquoi étaient-ils partis ? La réponse était tellement simple ! Mais c'était pour nous protéger, pardi ! Ils voulaient protéger leur famille, nous. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser la menace Zeref planer au-dessus de nous encore longtemps. Ils voulaient eux aussi défendre le pays ! Et je pense que Natsu voulait honorer la mémoire de son père, Ignir ! Happy n'avait pu qu'accepter de suivre Natsu jusqu'au bout qu'importe si la mort était l'issue du combat. L'amitié entre ces deux là était aussi puissante que l'amitié qui me liait à Wendy. Nous étions prêtes à mourir l'une pour l'autre et eux aussi. Voici la force de la puissance des liens au sein de Fairy Tail !

-« Alors t'es entrain de me dire que tu ne crois pas en lui ? » Demanda Erza à Grey en le fixant droit dans les yeux avec une telle force que j'en frémis.

Croire en lui…Croire en Happy…

Ce que je pouvais être bête ! Heureusement qu'Erza était là pour nous rappeler à tous ce qu'était Fairy Tail. Croire en nos camarades. Qu'importe l'ennemi, Fairy Tail vaincra. Nous devions avoir confiance en nos camarades et non pas douter comme nous avions fait ! Vaincre Zeref ? Impossible ? Pas pour des membres de Fairy Tail ! Car chez nous…Le mot impossible n'existe pas !

Happy…Mon Happy…Je comprends maintenant. Si tu ne m'as pas adressé de mot, si tu n'es pas venu me voir, si tu ne m'a pas fait de signe pour me dire au revoir c'est car tu ne voulais n'avais même pas envisagé la possibilité de partir à tout jamais ! Tu avais confiance en Natsu et en toi ! Tu ne m'avais pas adressé de mot car cela aurait été comme abandonner avant même d'avoir combattu ! Cela aurait signifié accepter la mort ! Alors que si tu ne m'écrivais rien…Tu te devais de revenir me voir ! Tu ne pouvais pas mourir ! Tu te devais de combattre de toutes tes forces car tu devais revenir vers tes camarades ! C'est pour ça que tu étais parti sans rien me laisser ! Car tu savais que tu allais revenir !

J'avais enfin compris ce que tu voulais dire. Je ne me sentais plus blessée que tu ne m'aies rien laissé au contraire j'en étais même soulagé car cela signifiait que tu allais revenir.

Je n'avais plus qu'à faire une chose : Croire en toi !

Je joignis mes mains en signe de prière et ferma les yeux. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage calme et serein et j'ouvris doucement mes lèvres pour en laisser échappé quelques mots.

Happy…Ma prière t'accompagnera et te protégera. Elle te donnera la force de te battre. C'était une prière que nous, les Nirvits, faisions pour les guerriers partis se battre. Nous prions pour qu'ils reviennent vers nous en bonne santé.

-« Bien passons nos espoirs en Natsu alors. » Murmura Maître Mavis.

En Natsu…Mais ! C-C'est…

-« Ses gestes peuvent sembler être irréfléchis, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison derrière ses initiatives. Nous sommes acculés de toutes parts…Il a dû penser que le moyen le plus rapide pour terminer tout ça, est de vaincre le chef de l'ennemi et je suis d'accord avec lui, c'est le chemin le plus efficace. Croyons juste en lui, n'est-ce pas Grey ? » Lui demanda Maître Mavis.

Croire en lui…Oui nous pouvions placer nos espoirs en Natsu. Avec ses flammes, il allait vaincre Zeref. Cependant ce n'était pas tout. Je ne pouvais avoir confiance en lui pour une seule raison.

-« Oui, ce n'est pas comme si je ne crois pas en lui…C'est juste…Vous savez…Lui…Y aller tout seul… » Murmura-t-il, gêné en détournant la tête et en rougissant légèrement.

Je m'autorisai un petit rire. Grey s'inquiétait pour Natsu ! Eh bah ça alors ! Si on m'avait dit que je verrais ça un jour ! La forte amitié entre Grey et Natsu était plus solide que je ne le pensais. Ces deux là, malgré leurs perpétuelles bagarres, s'inquiétait l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient eux aussi inséparables.

Tout seul, hein…Depuis tout l'heure tout le monde ne parlait que de Natsu mais il avait négligé un facteur important et ce pourquoi je pouvais avoir confiance en Natsu pour battre Zeref. Car il était avec lui, il se battait avec sa propre force à ses côtés et il encourageait tout le monde avec son sourire.

Je m'approchai de Grey et me plaça devant lui.

-« Eh bien, il n'est pas vraiment seul… » Murmurais-je.

-« Carla ? » M'interrogea Grey en me regardant.

Et c'est alors que je souris légèrement tout en murmurant :

-« Happy est avec lui…N'ai-je pas raison ? »

Oui, je pouvais avoir confiance en Natsu car j'avais confiance en Happy qui était à ses côtés. Happy le soutiendrait à coup sûr. Il l'encouragerait avec son grand sourire, le pousserait à donner son maximum avec ses précieux encouragements, le protégerait s'il voit que ça deviens trop dangereux et le ramènerait vers nous. Happy était le partenaire de Natsu, il l'accompagnait dans toutes ses aventures mais savait le freiner en cas de besoin. Happy…Je ne pouvais qu'avoir confiance en lui. Après tout…C'était lui qui m'avait sauvé et qui me protégeait. Je ne pouvais pas douter ne serais-ce un instant de toi car toi…Tu avais confiance en moi ! J'attendrais. J'attendrais que tu reviennes car je sais que tu reviendras.

-« Carla…Oui, tu as raison. » Murmura Grey.

Avec un sourire, je me retournai et me dirigea vers la fenêtre que j'ouvris. Le vent s'engouffra par la fenêtre faisant voler mes cheveux blancs tout autour de moi et je regarda le ciel tout aussi bleu que lui et murmura avec un sourire :

-« Je te fais confiance, Happy, c'est pour ça que j'attendrais que tu reviennes en me battant pour que tu puisses être fier de moi. »

* * *

 **Fin ! :)**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ai-je bien réussi à retranscrire les sentiments de Carla ? Ai-je bien décrit les autres personnages ?**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Au mois prochain avec...Un UA ! ;)**


End file.
